


The Ashes that Fall

by pisschrist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Gen, Leviathans, Monsters, Playwriting, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisschrist/pseuds/pisschrist
Summary: God had cast the Leviathans down into a mortal Hell many millennia ago, and they are sick of being prisoners.





	The Ashes that Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was a play I wrote for a school contest! I unsurprisingly did not make it to finals; my script was reviewed and had many flaws. 
> 
> I like it anyways.

**Character List**

**One** …………………………………………………....Narrator  
 **Obour** ………………………………………...……...Leader of the Leviathan  
 **Frederick** …………………………………………….Gallant man

* * *

[ **ONE** ]

_(standing center stage reading from an old book)_

Silvery flakes fall from the misty sky, but do not let them fool you. Do not believe that it is snow. In truth... they are ashes. Ashes of the people who were lost and of those who lost themselves in this mad world… This is not a white Christmas. It is a bloody one.

_(moving to the side of the stage, Frederick enters the road)_

There is a stern glance each one shares as the gallant man called Frederick strides through the dirty, rotten streets, devoid of life. He wears a look of raw abhorrence, but little does he know that these dirty, rotten streets are their home - that he disrespected. The man does not see their glowing eyes peeking out of the dark corners at him, nor does he listen to the whisper that says he should not be there.

_(Obour enters from behind)_

Eyes forever wide and fixed on the man, the creature of all creatures, the ghost of all ghosts, emerges from the shadows.

_(Obour slowly approaches Frederick, hunched over)_

_(upon hearing Obour, Frederick jumps and turns to face Obour, terrified)_

[ **OBO** ]

Like the sky’s ashes, my face is pale

Like the homes in this ghost town, my body is frail

But do not think me harmful and wail

For I promise to not rip your heart out and prevail

[ **FRED** ]

Oh, my God! What are you? Where am I?

[ **OBO** ]  
Yes, gallant man, call to your God

Call to the embodiment of fraud

He threw his children away because we are flawed

Little does he know that we are abroad

_(several more creatures come up behind Obour)_

[ **FRED** ]  
Your eyes...

_(backing up and falling to the ground in horror as the creatures suddenly begin to circle him)_

Please don’t hurt me… Please!

_(monsters slowly continue moving closer, Frederick gets up and begins to run down the street, exits)_

[ **OBO** ]  
There, you see, friends.

The gallant man is gallant no longer.

The creatures of the night, the Leviathan,

reside in this barren, filthy realm,

in which God has put us, trapped us.

All who see us, fear us, and all who know of us, hate us.

What shall we do to absolve us of the crime of our faces?

What shall we do to absolve us of the crime of our survival?

We, God’s failures, are shamed and disgraced.

That is all we will ever be,

for those who are considered ‘normal’ do not see us as normal.

So now we sit and wait.

_(all the creatures except for Obour go back to their shadows)_

And we dream of a new world,

where we can fly.

But nothing can stop us from the growing resentment

of this God that was never our Father.

We are nameless, we are faceless,

that is all we will ever be - in His eyes.

In ours, the monsters will rise again.

The moon whispers to us in this eternal night,

and she says ‘all in due time.’

_(Obour sits in the streets, watching the sky)_

[ **ONE** ]  
Finally, with all those sat, my ashes fall.

**FIN**


End file.
